To spy on Honda Tohru
by Lxi
Summary: A mission, the Jyuunishi agency must comply- however this mission never intended to be so difficult, never intended to change their lives: To spy on Honda Tohru (Yukiru amongst others)


Here's a new one from me ^_^ Yukiru of course, it's pretty intense at the beginning: but it gets lighter don't worry!  
  
~  
  
Prologue  
  
There was a crackle of static as the quiet voice entered the darkness, "rabbit in position." Responding quietly he carefully whispered into the communicator, "mouse in position."  
  
The silence was tedious as every second was precious, noise and time was their enemy, they needed to hurry up. It was almost time for their targets movement; the wind upon his face chilled his hands stiffening them more so than before, times he wished he wore gloves. However now wasn't the time to think of such things, his ears pricked at the rustle of noise beside him in the long alleyway. Instinctively pointing the gun at the intruder, the tall man cocked a smile, "I got lost." Pulling his gun away from the intruder he went to his communicator, "mouse to sheep, cow's with me." There was a slight pause before the response came, "does he never get lost?" the irritated voice asked as a rhetorical question, "tiger is in his position."  
  
So quietly the two stood in darkness, the shorter man peered at the building the casino was the most famous of all Tokyo, though tedious they had to wait for the signal. There was a loud scream from the left of the two men; looking at each other this wasn't the planned signal. "It sounds like boar." The tall man deducted, he agreed silently however he did not want to confirm the scream. "It came from the left of us, it couldn't be anything." Uneasy he moved slightly against the wall, "check it out." With a slight nod the tall man, alias cow walked away from the other man the same way he came, leaving mouse once again alone.  
  
There was a prolonged silence as mouse waited for the signal, waiting for within the dark made him feel uneasy it was the signal was overdue. She was late; there was a rustle of paper as he noticed it go within the direction of the casino. The chocolate wrapper was brought to his attention, "a trap!" he hissed as he immediately tried to contact the rest of the group, however no sooner as he tried he could hear the guns cocked at him, there was a laugh as the man came into view, mouse clenched his teeth the man they were meant to capture had captured them. Soon the group was in view behind the tall crisply dressed man. Mouse looked at the group each within the hold of someone and a gun pointed at their heads.  
  
"The game's up." the leader announced, defeated mouse dropped his gun, "I've heard about you're group, an elite organisation is it?" mouse didn't respond as he looked defiantly at the tall man, "curious, how did you know it was a trap?" looking at the group he smiled to himself, buying him some time he spoke softly and slowly. "The chocolate wrapping paper was a give away, the wind was blowing from the north towards the Casino, not south. That sort of chocolate is only manufactured in Kyoto, and the only residing visitors from Kyoto in Tokyo at the moment were your agents. So I realised you were behind us." The man looked mildly astonished, "impressive."  
  
The mouse smirked as he immediately picked up the noise from his left,  
  
"And so is this."  
  
Suddenly smoke filled the entire group, picking his gun and placing it in his pocket he and cow swiftly took the time to release the group captured. Mouse smiled, sometimes cow getting lost isn't always a bad thing. Through all the coughing there was a slight scream as the group walked out, widening his eyes he acknowledged the missing presence, "Kisa!" mouse hissed running back into the smoke he ran back in, the man had held the young girl as a guard from the smoke, the gun was pointed to her head.  
  
The smoke soon dissipated as everyone whom was in tears was slowly pointed their guns towards him, mouse smiled this time they had no chance, most of his team was released they had no chance at all. "If you don't come out now, they will be killed." The leader announced out loud, informing his group. Shifting his eyes he already knew their positions from working and training with them for so long.  
  
"Funny, to think it was the other way round." A voice announced mischievously to the left of the group as a few cocked their guns in that direction. As soon as half of them was distracted mouse immediately took out his gun and shot a bullet accurately towards the hand that was still holding the young girl. With a shriek the man released his hold from the girl and soon everyone's attention was back to the centre. "Kill him!" yelled the enraged man leader; bullets fired everywhere however swiftly he picked the girl in his hands, running to the nearest corner for cover he began to shoot back. The girl within his arms quickly picked up the notion and took out her semi-automatic gun and fired, soon the men were dropping from all directions. There was a loud yell as something protruded into the leader and fell to the ground.  
  
Everyone appeared out of their positions as the short male ran to Kisa, "Are you okay?" he asked concerned the rest of the group turned their attention back to the group, "Kagura, what did you do to the leader?" she smiled wearing her shimmering sequined red dress she bent down and picked out the pierced item, "It's like a tranquillizer however more effective."  
  
"What about the rest of the men?" the blonde male said a little concern, "we can't just leave them lying here."  
  
"Most of them are infused with the render bullet, so most of them should just be sleeping." The tall male said looking at them, "the rest will have to be cleaned." "We'll have to hurry." The young girl said looking at the sky, "it's almost time for the pick up point." Everyone nodded as they went to work, the tall man picked up the tranquillised man and they cleaned the mess.  
  
~  
  
There was a loud slap as he took the blow, stinging he felt the blood rush to his cheek. "Idiot!" the older man yelled, the fiery-eyed man looked defiant as he faced the leader. "How could you do something like that? And give away your identity? You almost got your team killed!" there was nothing the red hair man could do or say, opting to stay and take the insults and angered yelling he listened.  
  
"Hatori, he saved me however." his yellow eyes clashed with the brunette girl at the background, "I don't care if he saved you Kagura!" effectively shutting her mouth she stayed still in attention like the rest of the group.  
  
The older man glared at the red hair boy, "Idiot! You were a card dealer, you weren't meant to move from your position just monitor the situation within!" his icy yellow eyes fired with anger he raised his hand and hit him hard again across the face, taking the abuse the younger man stood. "Kagura wasn't that important for you to go out of your assumed identity. She was one of his girls and you were a card dealer, somehow you didn't realise that did you?" he didn't answer and continued with his silence,  
  
"Hatori." The calm voice entered the frightening scene, "Kyou was just doing his job as a team member. He realised the danger of going out of identity however Kagura was in danger, and as a Jyuunishi the vow to protect another at all costs. His actions were in relation to the vow we swore our lives upon." Hatori looked at the young lieutenant, "I expect a filed report tomorrow morning."  
  
Walking out of the room with a dark blue hair man following behind, "Sorry guys, you did an excellent job!" the general said with a wink before walking out trailing behind the commander.  
  
As soon as the two head leaders left everyone soon relaxed, Kagura immediately went to sooth the reddened cheek of Kyou, "stop it!" he commanded to Kagura about her fussing over his cheek, "Sorry, I caused you trouble." She told him, "You know you should thank Yun-chan, I was afraid you would be stripped as a Jyuunishi." Soon everyone was aware of the conversation between the two, there was large animosity between the young lieutenant and Kyou, "why should I thank kuso-nezumi!"  
  
"Because he saved your fur." Blonde Momiji said helpfully, receiving a hard glance from Kyou.  
  
Yuki murmured, "Baka-neko."  
  
~  
  
"You know you should give them more credit than that. It was a difficult task, the leader knew too much about them." Hatori linked his hands together as he rested them upon the table, his dark green hair swept to one side of his face he looked dark, mysterious and brooding. The dark blue hair man leisurely resting with his hands upon the chair with his feet upon the table and his hands behind his head,  
  
"You remember when us three first did a mission together, we made so much noise that it was incredible that the target didn't hear us."  
  
"You guys made so much noise." Hatori corrected the general, winking his dark blue eyes, "it doesn't matter you were apart of the team, partaking in responsibility of the noise." Hatori smiled to himself, that particular memory served him happiness.  
  
"Just give them credit, at least they weren't as noisy as we were." With that final note Shigure walked out of the room, "I've got a hot date with Mit-chan now." He announced happily, Hatori rolled his eyes he knew he was joking.  
  
Opening his drawer he looked at the photo, the seven of them each smiling happily, sighing it was the past, closing the drawer he looked at the folder placed before him. Pressing the button, the brunette assistant entered the room. "Kana-chan, I would like you to organise a meeting for the Jyuunishi, tomorrow."  
  
"What's the mission?"  
  
"To spy on a girl, Honda Tohru."  
  
~  
  
Okay, if you guys remember me. it's been a while, because I have some committal problems I've already typed everything of this story out. ^_^ bwahah, render bullet- but I have to try and keep it clean!  
  
Well, Review please! Criticism welcome, but no flames 


End file.
